Bossk vs Chronos
Bossk vs Chronos 'is ZombieSlayer23's 10th DBX! Description ''Star Wars vs DC! Bounty Hunters can come in many shapes and sizes, but these 2 are certainly one of a kind! Will the Trandoshan Bounty Hunter emerge victorious, or will the time-traveling Chronos come out of the battlefield alive?! Who do you want to win? Bossk Chronos Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Chronos is seen in a big field, dropping Ripp's dead body to the ground. Chronos quickly placed his gun back in his pocket and walked away from the scene, blood dripping from his helmet. Chronos thought to himself how the time masters would react to his victory. Glorious amounts of money? Promotion to Time Master? Chronos' thoughts slowly dripped away when he heard a gun being loaded behind him. Bossk: You know, you just stole a bounty worth millions of credits.... As long as I bring his body back to Vader, I get the credits. So hand the body over, or die. Chronos slowly turned around, his gun loaded next to his waist. Bossk continued to aim his gun at Chronos' head, ready to fire at any sudden movement. Chronos, taking his chances, leaped to his right, avoiding fires from Bossk. Chronos managed to fire an energy blast at Chronos' armor, stunning Chronos for an instant. The 2 turned to each other and armed their guns, ready for a glorious battle to the death. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Wolverine: 0:40 - 1:05) Both Bounty Hunters fired their weapons at one another, both avoiding the attack instantly. Chronos quickly fired several more blasts at Bossk, but the Trandoshian Bounty Hunter avoided the attacks and threw a Dioxis Grenade over at Chronos. Chronos' mask, however, avoided him from sniffing the gas, blocking himself from death. He quickly ran at Bossk, shocking him at once. Chronos pulled out his knife and struck Bossk with it once before kicking Bossk in the face, dropping Bossk's gun at once. Chronos took this as his opportunity to finish off the fight on an uneven note. He started firing multiple blasts and rushed at Bossk, but the bounty hunter leaped past the blasts and countered a punch from Chronos, blasting Chronos through a pillar. Bossk: Try again. Chronos erupted from the stone bricks and fired several more blasts with his blaster at Bossk, however the bounty hunter easily dodged the attacks and fired back at Chronos. Chronos was hit in the gut, knocking a chunk of armor and revealing bloody skin. Chronos stammered backwards for a moment, hesitating to return into his fighting stance. This opportunity gave Bossk the chance to grab his knife and hurl it at Chronos' head. The screen turned to slow motion as Chronos grabbed the knife by the butt and hurled it back at Bossk, stabbing the blade into his gut. Bossk roared in pain and pulled out the knife quickly, dying the pain down a notch. Chronos: Who knew a Bounty Hunter would be this weak? (Cue: Theme of Ryu: 0:00- 1:25) Bossk quickly hurled the knife back at Chronos and lunged for the bounty hunter as well. Chronos quickly deflected the knife with his hand but was kicked in the face, causing Chronos to trample backwards into the ground. Bossk then pulled out his rifle and started to rapidly shoot at Chronos. Chronos managed to dodge most of the attacks, but was hit by a blast so powerful he was sent blasting into a large mansion. Bossk quickly leaped into the mansion, and darkness erupted all around the 2 Bounty Hunters. Chronos quickly pulled on his X Ray Goggles and Bossk, able to see in the dark, lunged at Chronos. It was a complete blur for Chronos, unable to see Bossk's attacks and whereabouts. He felt a punch in his spine, causing Chronos to stumble forwards. Another punch hit his head, stumbling Chronos backwards into the ground. He then felt a knife in his gut, causing Chronos to shout in pain and kick the troublemaker, knocking Bossk into the wall. Chronos managed to spot a nearby window and shoot it, turning the lights instantly back on. Chronos quickly pulled off his goggles and noticed Bossk, recovering from the wall attack. Chronos: This ends now! Chronos activated his hand blades and lunged for Bossk. Bossk quickly rolled to his right, avoiding an attack from Chronos. Bossk managed to punch Chronos in the face, completely knocking Chronos' helmet off and exposing his face. Bossk: You're right; This does end now! Bossk threw a Dioxis Grenade directly under Chronos, and in an instant, Dioxis was exposed from the grenade. Chronos tried to not inhale the gas, but he would need to breathe soon. Chronos lunged for his helmet, but a sharp kick in the gut flew Chronos into a table. Several chairs toppled on top of Chronos, a place where no gas had entered yet. However, after Chronos inhaled some oxygen, the chairs exploded and Chronos was blasted outside the chair gap and into the ground. He quickly got up and pointed his gun at Bossk, holding his gun and trying not to breathe. It was too much for Chronos. The Bounty Hunter slowly started to inhale the gas, unable to not breathe any longer. He started to cough rapidly before dropping to the ground while Bossk grabbed his last knife and hurled it at Chronos. The knife went straight through Chronos' skull, chopping his brain in half. Chronos' dead body slumped to the ground completely and Bossk claimed the bounty for Ripp's dead body. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Bossk!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Bounty Hunters' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights